Tell Me Honey
by RehabReject
Summary: I cheated on the boy who loves me with all his heart, and who I believe to be in love with too. I cheated on him with you, the guy that haunts my dreams. Chapter 2 is up
1. I Know What Goes On

**Title: **Tell Me Honey

**Author: **ME

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't anything. Lyrics are Taking Back Sunday's not mine. Characters aren't mine either.

**Summery:** You really suck at keeping secrets. But when you come over and kiss my cheek and act like everything is perfect, I forget. New **chaptered** Fic.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

_Your lipstick his collar don't bother angel,_

_I know exactly what goes on._

"Cute Without the 'E' (Cut from the Team)

Taking Back Sunday

You really suck at keeping secrets. It is obvious what goes one when I'm not around. And frankly, it disgusts me. But when you come over and kiss my cheek and act like everything is perfect, I forget. And then it's just about me and you. Not you and him.

It all started a few months ago, you two started to get closer. I had no problem with it. I liked the fact that you were becoming friends. It was when you became closer then friends that I had a problem with.

I remember one night, you came up to me. Your hair was messed up and your shirt was buttoned wrong. I didn't say anything. I just thought that you were in a hurry. He walked in and you got up and went to the bathroom. When you came back your shirt was fixed.

You sat beside me on the couch, glancing at him every so often. You thought I didn't notice but I did. I also noticed the looks he gave you back. It didn't bother me, because really it could have just been looks that friends gave each other.

But then he got up and 'accidentally' brushed up against you. You jumped slightly and a blush crept onto your cheeks. I looked at the TV, brushing it off as nothing I should be worried about. I mean you are _my_ girlfriend, not his.

But quickly those short glances turned into long gazes. And soon you would get lost staring into his eyes, not mine like you used to. Really I didn't care because you would still kiss me and say I love you. Plus in my mind you two were still just friends, or if you were more then that I didn't have any proof.

I never did catch you guys in the act. I never saw you stand on tip-toe and kiss his lips. I've seen you kiss him on the cheek but you do that to a lot of people, and it doesn't mean anything. Plus you two could never be together because he had a girlfriend who seemed to always be around.

On the subject of your lover's girlfriend, does she know? Does she know that you two are probably fucking each other right now? Does she? Its really a simple question. Because I find it right to let her know, I mean I'm your boyfriend and I know so why not let his girlfriend know too.

The first day that I had actually seen you kiss his cheek my breath caught in my throat and it felt as if my heart had stopped. It wasn't that I was angry with you just surprised. I mean a few months ago you wouldn't have really cared if he was dead or alive and now you're kissing his cheek.

That wasn't the worst part. Soon after you stopped kissing my lips when he was around. You would walk into our house kiss my cheek and then see him standing in the doorway behind me. You'd just leave me there and run off to hug him and say hi.

Sure you still kissed my cheek around him, but you also kissed his. I should have taken it as a token of you love for me, but baby kisses on the cheek really don't cut it when my lips are there. It would have been just as easy to quickly peck my lips rather then my cheek, but no you choose the cheek.

Was it that you couldn't kiss my lips when you couldn't kiss his? Did you think that he would be jealous of the fact that we can be open about our relationship? Because that is just plain stupid.

He still kissed his girlfriend on the lips. If she was there while you were he would always put his arms around her and hug her to his body. You never did that to me. You never let me hug you while he was around.

Soon I became to hate the both of you. I hated seeing that the person who was supposedly my best friend making my girlfriend happier then I could make her. I hated seeing those sickening sweet looks the two of you exchanged. I just plain hated everything that you guys did.

Could you really tell me to my face that while you were laying on his bed with him you never thought of how this would hurt me? Sure I act like nothing is happening, I just turn the other way. But truly it does hurt. Did you think that it wouldn't?

Really I know that I was accusing you of big things, without even knowing if they were true or false. And some people would tell me to not jump to conclusions and all that shit but as I said you weren't very good at keeping secrets. Especially this one.

True I didn't have any evidence of the cheating that was going on. But I knew in my heart that I was right. And you were a lying, cheating, slut. That's right you're a slut, you have to be to cheat on your boyfriend with his fucking best friend.

When or if I confront you what will you say? Will you say "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"? Or maybe you'll tell me that it was a mistake and it will never happen again. But really you'll be telling yourself a totally different story. But what would it be, it's something that I want to know.

But that was before that I had no evidence, now I can confront you because yesterday I got that evidence that I've been looking for. I saw the small red stain on his shirt collar. It was a lipstick smudge. At first I thought it was his girlfriend's from when she had been over earlier. But then I remembered, she wears lip-gloss. And lip-gloss would not make that kind of mark. That mark had to be made from lipstick, red lipstick to be exact. The exact shade that you always wear.

So sweetie, can you really tell me now that you aren't cheating? Can you really tell me that it is all in my fucked up mind? Tell me honey, I'm dying to know.


	2. I Wish I Could Tell You

**Title: **Tell Me Honey

**Author: **ME

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't anything. Lyrics are Green Day's not mine. Characters aren't mine either.

**Summery:** I cheated on the boy who loves me with all his heart, and who I believe to be in love with too. I cheated on him with you, the guy that haunts my dreams.

**Okay so I thought I might say this. This story will be from three different points of view. Whose they are I'm not saying but its pretty simple to see if you really look. Each person will have a different song, so that's how you will know whose point of view the chapter is. Nearer to the end I will tell who it is but not quite yet. Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of things to do and haven't gotten around to it. If one of the songs happens to change through the story I will tell you.**

_I wish I could tell you_

_But the words would come out wrong_

"Only Of You"

Green Day

Why does it all have to be so complicated? It was never supposed to happen. But of course it did, just when everything seemed to be going good, it happened. I don't even know why I let it happen. I'm the girl who is the perfect little daughter, a girl that others want to be, and a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants. Which in this case included you.

When I was younger my life sucked. I grew up in what seemed like a perfectly happy family. But that was only what the people on the outside saw. On the inside it was horrible, constant yelling and screaming. And as I grew older I pushed my parents away, even though I had already been pushed far from them. They didn't know anything that I did, they didn't even know me anymore. But then again I didn't know who they really were.

My life just started to get normal again a while back. I started going out with my current boyfriend and was also introduced to you. But good things never last, do they? My best friend is your girlfriend, and my boyfriend is your best friend. So when I started to maybe think that I might have feelings for you I tried my hardest to push them away. Why should I ruin something so good?

Plus you couldn't love me back, you hated me I could see it when you looked at me. You thought of me as the spoiled rich kid. The brat who gets away with anything. You tried to avoid me as much as possible, which was hard considering that we were always together. But when the opportunity to spend alone time with me came up you immediately sped away looking for something else to do.

Some nights I would think about how it would be if you loved me back. Would you break up with your girlfriend and come to me? What would happen with my relationship? Would my boyfriend hate you forever for stealing his girl? Tons more thoughts would dance across my mind and I would try and shove them away but never really succeeded.

It got worse it started to seem that where ever I was you were there too. And some of your hatred towards me started to wear down. You actually started to talk to me, but would then go off and make-out with your girlfriend. Sometimes the feeling to just walk up to you and kiss you became overwhelming and I had to walk away to stop myself from doing so.

Then at the end of summer there was a party going on at your house, I went because my boyfriend also lived there with you. Everyone was out in the backyard talking, eating, and dancing and somehow I wounded up inside, alone.

I had came in to go to the bathroom but realized that I just wanted quiet. When I walked up the stairs I saw you leaning against the wall with your eyes closed. You looked so beautiful and peaceful that I had to do something. I was about to walk over to you when my heel broke which sent me straight to the floor. Your eyes snapped open and turned to look at me.

All I could do was give you a weak grin and laugh. You laughed to and then came over to help me up. I slipped off my shoes and sat down against the wall, staring at the mess that used to be my shoe. You sat down beside me and grabbed it away from me which in turn cause me to swivel around to face you. Immediately your lips crashed down onto mine. I couldn't believe what was happening, it was a dream come true literally.

I pulled away. You looked confused, as if no one had ever turned down a kiss from you. I giggled and pulled your face back into mine and mashed our lips together once more. This time more forceful. I could smell the alcohol on your breath but I didn't care. You were sitting here kissing me, even though you were drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

We sat there for a while until a loud crash was heard and suddenly a voice called out looking for you and me. We pulled away from each other quickly and walked down the stairs. My boyfriend stood at the bottom looking at us weirdly. I held up the broken shoe and told him that we had just been trying to fix it. He shrugged and pulled me by the hand outside.

He must have been slightly drunk because he didn't seem to notice that the strap of my dress had slid down my shoulder and that both of our hair was messed up. He didn't even notice the grin you gave me when I walked out. I allowed myself to be pulled around talking to everyone I saw. I was so ecstatic, I felt like everything was fine.

Later that night I woke up and started to feel sick. I ran to my bathroom and sat in front of the toilet but all that happened was a few dry heaves. It wasn't from the alcohol consumed, because there had been none, but more from that fact that the reality had set in. I had really kissed you, the guy of my dreams, when my boyfriend had been measly steps away.

I also realized that I had cheated on him. Something that I felt to be one of the worst possible things ever, I had done. Sure it was just a kiss and some people might say that cheating is only when you have sex, but a kiss is just as bad. In some ways a kiss is worse.

When that realisation had set in my heart sank deep into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe myself. I cheated on the boy who loves me with all his heart, and who I believe to be in love with too. I cheated on him with you, the guy that haunts my dreams. But it wasn't that that made my heart sink, it was the fact that I was slowly falling for you. But I couldn't tell you because who knows what you would do. Tell me honey, what would you do?

* * *

I don't know how good it was, I wrote it all in one sitting. But I thought something was better then nothing, and it has been a few weeks since i first posted it. 


End file.
